Back to The Waltz
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Mereka bertemu karena waltz, kemudian berpisah karena waltz, dan akhirnya dapat kembali karena waltz. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Naruto selalu menghindarinya. Apa mungkin musibah waktu itu membuat Naruto membencinya? Sedangkan Naruto, ia tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke masih berani muncul di depannya. Apa lelaki itu ingin mempermainkan hatinya lagi?/#EventEdupad #GoesToBroadway #SFN/


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Back to The Waltz**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Untuk Event : Edupad Goes to Broadway**

 **Sub-theme : White in Waltz**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak dibuat untuk kebutuhkan materil**

 **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**

 **Tokyo, 2010**

Naruto menatap papan pengumuman hasil ujian dengan pandangan tak percaya. Meskipun ia dinyatakan lulus, ternyata peringkatnya sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam 10 besar, malah jauh sekali dari daftar 10 orang terpintar di angkatannya. Dan nama orang yang ingin ia kalahkan nilainya malah berada di peringkat satu. Menyebalkan sekali, pikirnya.

"Hmm... peringkat 50 dari 200 siswa. Kau pintar, Naruto."

Tak perlu menoleh pun Naruto sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Suranya datar, tapi Naruto tahu, dibalik suara itu ada nada ejekan untuknya. Sasuke Uchiha akan meledeknya kali ini. "Kau meledekku?" Naruto menyeringai tipis sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku memujimu."

Naruto mendengus pelan. Ia mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari sana ketika beberapa murid di belakangnya mulai berdesak-desakan untuk melihat papan pengumuman dan meninggalkan Sasuke di sana. Namun, Naruto tahu, Sasuke pasti akan mengekor di belakangnya untuk mengatakan sebuah permintaan. Seharusnya ia tidak menyetujui taruhan yang Sasuke katakan waktu itu, karena Sasuke pasti akan meminta sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

"Kau harus menuruti permintaanku." Sasuke tiba-tiba berjalan di samping Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku di jas hitam sekolahnya. "Kau tidak boleh lari, Naruto."

Pepatah memang ada benarnya, kau akan menuai apa yang telah kau tabur. Dan Naruto menyesal karena telah menerima taruhan itu. Padahal dia tahu kalau otaknya tidak berbakat di pelajaran sekolah, otaknya hanya mengerti soal seni, tapi bodohnya ia menerima taruhan itu. _Naruto, kau memang bodoh,_ makinya sambil mendengus sebal.

"Baiklah!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wajah Sasuke. "Apa permintaanmu? Sesuai perjanjian, kau hanya boleh minta satu!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kau tahu kan besok itu acara perpisahan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan sahabat baiknya itu?

"Jadilah pasanganku untuk dansa waltz." Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bergeming di tempatnya, seolah perkataannya adalah sebuah perintah yang tak perlu penolakan.

Apa kata Sasuke tadi? Menjadi pasangannya? Acara perpisahan SMA-nya ini mewajibkan tiap kelas untuk memberikan sebuah penampilan apapun dan kebetulan Sasuke yang diminta untuk menampilkan tarian waltz. Sasuke pandai dalam berbagai aspek. Baik akademis maupun non-akademis, lelaki itu bisa segalanya, bahkan tarian waltz yang indah sekalipun. Apakah ia mampu mendampingi Sasuke? Tidak, ia tidak cocok. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke memintanya?

 _"Seharusnya dia tidak menari dulu. Ligamen lutut yang sudah dioperasi jadi kembali robek. Kali ini, meskipun dioperasi lagi, lututnya tidak dapat sembuh total."_

Naruto menundukkan kepala, menatap kaki kanannya. Tampak dari luar, memang terlihat seperti kaki yang sehat tanpa cacat sekalipun. Tapi, di dalamnya tidak seperti itu. Secara tiba-tiba, kaki kanannya suka merasa nyeri. Jika hal itu terjadi saat ia sedang menari waltz dengan Sasuke, semuanya akan berantakan. Tidak. Ini tidak bagus.

Kedua kaki Naruto kembali melangkah menuju kelas. Sasuke pasti ada di sana. Dia harus menolak permintaan Sasuke yang satu itu, karena ia tidak bisa menari seperti dulu lagi.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto ketika netranya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ di kursinya. Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke, ketika Sasuke melepas salah satu _earphone_ nya, ia berujar, "jangan menari waltz denganku."

"Kau tidak mau?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

 _Tentu saja mau_. Naruto ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke, tapi ia tak bisa. "Kau tahu kan kalau kakiku—"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita akan menari waltz tempo sedang." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kelas yang memperlihatkan langit biru. "Kalau aku diminta untuk menari di acara perpisahan nanti, aku hanya ingin kau. Karena ini adalah masa SMA terakhirku."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tentu saja ia ingin menari bersama Sasuke. Menampilkan waltz yang elegan di depan banyak pasang mata. "Bukannya aku akan merepotkanmu? Bagaimana kalau rasa nyeri di kakiku muncul?"

Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi tegang. Lelaki itu terdiam cukup lama. "Maaf." Akhirnya hanya satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ah! Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Masalahnya, kalau nyeri kakiku kambuh, acaranya pasti akan berantakan."

"Kalau begitu, kita akan tampil sebentar."

Naruto kembali menatap kaki kanannya. Mungkin tidak apa-apa. Kakinya sudah setahun menjadi seperti ini. Meskipun Ayahnya sudah melarangnya menari lagi, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menari selama beberapa menit. Ya, pasti akan baik-baik saja. "Baiklah." Tanpa sadar Naruto mengulas senyum. Ya, tak ada hal yang lebih mengasikkan selain menari waltz bersama Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 6 sore saat acara perpisahan nanti." Sasuke kembali menyumbat telinganya menggunakan _earphone_.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, karena sudah tidak ada kegiatan lain."

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Sasuke ketika Naruto berbalik.

Naruto menoleh lewat bahunya, ia tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, tapi _Nii-san_ bilang dia akan menjemputku."

"Hmm... begitu? Kalau begitu, hati-hati." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lagu yang mengalun lembut di telinganya.

xxx

"Hee... jadi Sasuke lebih memilihmu menjadi pasangannya? Menyebalkan sekali."

Langkah Naruto terhenti di salah satu koridor sekolah yang tampak sepi. Di sana ia bisa melihat Sakura Haruno—teman sekelasnya—sedang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Sasuke yang memintaku. Lagipula aku kalah taruhan, karena itu aku harus mengabuli satu permintaannya." Naruto menjawab dengan tatapan tajam di matanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ memilih seseorang yang sudah cacat kaki untuk menari bersamanya? Aneh sekali." Sakura tertawa kecil sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Ka-kau—"

"Waltz itu salah satu seni. Seharusnya dibawakan dengan indah dan sempurna. Apalagi dengan gerakan cepat. Seharusnya kau sadar kalau kakimu yang bermasalah itu akan mengotori keindahan waltz." Sakura menajamkan matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk. "Bisa kau bayangkan tarian indah dan elegan itu tiba-tiba hancur ketika kakimu berdenyut sakit? Kuharap kau mempertimbangkan hal itu sebelum menari bersama Sasuke- _kun_."

Orang ini. Sejak dulu Naruto tidak pernah menyukai orang di depannya ini. Sikap agresif dan perkataannya terkadang membuat orang lain terluka. Naruto tertawa kecil, lalu menatap wajah Sakura yang saat ini tengah menatapnya bingung. "Sekalipun aku menolak permintaan Sasuke, dia tidak akan mau menari denganmu. Percayalah. Jadi, jangan terlalu percaya diri." Naruto melempar senyum ke arah Sakura sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. "Sampai jumpa, Haruno- _san_."

"Kau menunggu lama, _Nii-san_?" tanya Naruto ketika ia masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam milik kakaknya. Naruto langsung memasang sabuk pengaman, melepas ikat rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai, lalu menyandarkan kepala di bantalan kursi.

Kurama menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Masih lebih lama menunggumu selesai mandi." Ia menyeringai lebar sambil melirik wajah cemberut adiknya sesaat sebelum melajukan mobilnya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kurama tiba-tiba.

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut. "Kenapa kau mau tahu?" tanyanya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa juga aku harus pacaran dengan cowok berwajah datar dan irit bicara itu? Sama sekali tidak keren!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia pacaran dengan Sasuke.

"Kalian dekat sejak SD, kan? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Jarang sekali kau mau bicara soal Sasuke." Ya, itu benar. Kakaknya ini paling anti dengan Sasuke. Dia benci dengan sikap angkuh Sasuke yang menurut Kurama sok-sok keren.

"Ayah akan pindah tugas. Dia dan aku harus mengurus perusahaan yang sedang bermasalah. Kau tahu maksudnya, kan?" tanya Kurama tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan di hadapannya.

"Kita akan pindah?" gumam Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Kurama. Rasa cemas mendadak menyerang Naruto. Kalau dia pindah, apa artinya ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi? Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Kapan dan kemana?"

"Besok kita ke New York."

Ketika Kurama menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Orangtuanya dan Kakaknya tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tinggal sendirian di Jepang. Besok ia akan menari waltz dengan Sasuke. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Pikir Naruto sambil memejamkan mata.

"Bagaimana dengan acara kelulusanku?" Naruto berharap keberangkatannya dapat ditunda.

"Ayah sudah mengutus seseorang untuk mengurus dokumen kelulusanmu lebih dulu."

Tidak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Setelah menutup pintu bercat putih kamarnya, Naruto melempar tasnya ke kasur sedangkan dirinya menarik kursi dan mendudukkan diri di depan meja belajar. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia merasa energinya terkuras habis setelah tahu bahwa ia harus pindah besok. Kenapa harus besok?

Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu matanya mengarah ke sebuah figura yang ia pajang di meja belajarnya. Di foto itu ada dirinya bersama Sasuke saat mereka berusia 14 tahun. Di dalam foto itu, ia mengenakan gaun hitam selutut, sedangkan Sasuke memakai setelan tuxedo. Naruto tersenyum. Foto ini diambil ketika mereka sedang dalam acara pernikahan guru les tari waltz mereka. Saat itu mereka diminta untuk memberikan pertunjukkan waltz dan ketika menyelesaikan tarian, Naruto meminta Kurama untuk mengambil gambar dirinya bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Ia cepat-cepat meraihnya dan melihat nama yang muncul di layar itu. Sasuke. Kenapa orang yang sedang dipikirkannya kali ini langsung menelponnya? Naruto menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Sasuke." Naruto langsung menyebutkan nama itu sebelum Sasuke bersuara dari seberang sana. "Besok kau akan menari bersamaku, kan?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Apa dia harus memberitahu Sasuke tentang kepergiannya besok? Kalau ia memberitahu lelaki itu, selama di New York ia bisa gila karena tak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke menyebalkan, Naruto ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu setiap hari. Apa benar ia menyukai Sasuke seperti yang Kurama katakan? Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Naruto?"

Suara di seberang sana kembali membangunkan Naruto. Gadis berumur 17 tahun itu menarik napas panjang. "Berjanjilah kalau besok kau akan menari denganku."

"Tentu saja, aku janji."

Naruto menghela napas lega. Entah mengapa, perkataan Sakura saat di sekolah membuatnya khawatir. "Syukurlah."

"Naruto sayang, apa kau sudah mengemas barangmu?" Suara Kushina terdengar dari luar kamarnya setelah pintu itu diketuk.

"Aku sedang melakukannya."

"Baiklah. Pastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan. Kalau sudah selesai, lekas tidur ya."

xxx

"Ayah, bisakah kau mundurkan keberangkatanku? Aku akan naik pesawat jam 10 malam. Aku sudah janji pada Sasuke kalau aku akan menjadi pasangan dansanya malam ini." Naruto memohon pada Minato saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 05.30 sore. "Sasuke akan menjemput jam 6. Cepat putuskan."

Minato tampak menghela napas. "Ah, padahal aku sudah beli tiket penerbangan jam 6 sore ini."

"Jangan begitu, anata. Naruto sudah membuat janji lebih dulu dengan Sasuke." Kushina berujar di belakang Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar karena Ibunya mengizinkannya.

Minato menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Pergilah. Ayah akan beli tiket untuk penerbangan selanjutnya saja."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, Ayahnya itu memang baik hati. " _Arigatou_!" serunya lantang sambil membungukuk hormat dan bergegas pergi dari sana. "Kalian tunggu di tempat lain saja, aku akan pulang naik taksi dan menunggu Sasuke di depan rumah!" lanjut Naruto dari kejauhan.

xxx

06.00 PM

Naruto menatap gaun hitam panjang yang melekat di tubuhnya. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun di Bandara, ia cepat-cepat bergegas kembali ke rumahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6, seharusnya Sasuke sudah datang.

06.10 PM

06.30 PM

06.40 PM

07.05 PM

Naruto tak mampu mengucap satu patah kata untuk keterlambatan Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya. Kenapa dia tidak datang menjemputnya? _Padahal aku sudah janji akan menari dengannya hari ini,_ batin Naruto sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Jam 7 adalah jadwal kelasnya untuk tampil. Naruto tidak bisa diam di sini saja. Dia harus pergi ke sekolahnya sendiri. Ya, dia harus kesana sendiri.

Acara perpisahan dilakukan di gedung olahraga. Dari kejauhan, Naruto bisa melihat gedung olahraga bagian luarnya sudah dihias, bahkan ia bisa mendengarkan lantunan musik tari waltz. Tunggu! Tari waltz? Bukannya tarian waltz dibawakan oleh kelasnya? Kenapa tariannya sudah dimulai sebelum dia sampai? Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Ada yang tidak beres. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu, iris birunya melebar. Di sana, di tengah-tengah lapangan, Sasuke berdansa waltz dengan Sakura Haruno.

"Tidak mungkin." Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia tak mau menerima kenyataan. "Sasuke sudah berjanji mau berdansa denganku, tapi kenapa dia—" Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Tanpa berlama-lama di sana, Naruto berlari pergi.

xxx

Itachi terpaku pada sebuah gaun putih panjang yang digantung di salah satu gantungan baju ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. "Jadi, kau menghabiskan uang tabunganmu untuk beli gaun mahal ini?" tanya Itachi sambil mendekati gaun itu dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Hn."

"Hmm... Naru- _chan_ pasti cantik memakai gaun ini. Tadi dia memakai gaun ini, kan? Kenapa gaunnya kau bawa pulang lagi? Kukira kau akan memberikan gaun ini untuknya." tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan. "Kau tak perlu tahu. Keluarlah!"

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa hari ini Sasuke terlihat sangat sinis? Apa adiknya itu sedang marah? Dia pasti punya masalah dengan Naruto, pikirnya saat itu. Itachi bukan orang yang pandai menghibur seseorang, jadi ia hanya diam memerhatikan Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

"Naruto, kau mengingkari janjimu!" gumam Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal.

xxx

 **New York, 2015**

Dari kaca besar di depannya, Naruto bisa melihat pemandangan kota New York dari ruangannya di lantai 10. Suasana kota New York tidak kalah padat seperti di Jepang. Baik siang ataupun malam, jalanan selalu diisi oleh rombongan manusia yang tak kenal lelah.

"Naruto, pekerjaan yang kemarin kuberikan sudah selesai?"

Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar suara dari balik punggungnya, ia berbalik perlahan dan mendapati Kurama tengah berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan mata menajam. Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. "Sebentar lagi aku menyelesaikannya." Naruto kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya dan kembali menatap layar komputer.

"Hahh... kenapa kau lama sekali?" Kurama menghela napas dan mendekati meja kerja adiknya. Kurama tahu Naruto pasti bosan. Adiknya itu tidak menyukai pekerjaan kantoran semacam ini. Tapi, ia bisa apa? Naruto sendiri yang sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja seperti dirinya dan Ayah mereka.

"Aku cuma bosan, kak! Setiap hari harus mengerjakan dokumen yang isinya cuma tulisan dan angka!" Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, membuat rambut panjangnya yang terurai menutup wajah berkulit tannya.

"Mau ikut ke pesta denganku malam ini?" tanya Kurama dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Pesta?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kurama.

Kurama mengangguk. "Hari ini ada temanku yang menikah. Aku diminta untuk datang ke pesta pernikahannya malam ini."

Senyum Naruto melebar. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi ke pesta. "Oke, aku ikut!"

Kurama menepuk puncak kepala Naruto. " _Yosh_! Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu, setelah selesai kau bisa langsung pulang."

xxx

"Hei, kenapa aku harus ikut juga?" Sasuke berucap tajam pada Itachi yang berjalan di depannya. Itachi memang menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja mengajaknya untuk pergi ke acara pernikahan teman SMA-nya. Lalu, kalau nanti Itachi bertemu teman lamanya, apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti? Semoga saja tidak ada wanita bule yang lengket dengannya.

"Oh, _dear_! Kau pria tampan."

Baru saja dipikirkan, seorang wanita berambut pirang sudah mengapit lengannya dengan genit. Inilah sebabnya ia benci orang barat. "Itachi! Boleh aku pergi?!" Oke, kesabaran Sasuke ada batasnya.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang lewat bahu. " _Otouto_ , apa kau tahu kalau temanku yang menikah saat ini adalah teman SMA-ku?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Lalu?"

"Kau juga tahu kan kalau aku satu angkatan bersama Kurama? Aku yakin otak jeniusmu sudah mengerti maksudku mengajakmu ke New York selain untuk bekerja." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang dengan bahasa Jepang, Itachi kembali melanjutkan langkah sambil melambai ke arah Sasuke. " _Good luck, brother_."

Jadi, apa maksudnya Naruto juga ada di sini? Tapi, apa mungkin? Apapun itu, ini kesempatannya. Ia tidak 2 kali datang ke New York. Pekerjaannya bersama Itachi di negara ini hanya seminggu. Ia harus bisa memanfaatkan waktunya.

" _Excuse me_." Sasuke menurunkan tangan wanita yang masih melingkar di lengannya, lalu berjalan ke dalam gedung

Sasuke sudah mengenal Naruto cukup lama. Dia pertama kali bertemu Naruto di tempat les dansa waltz. Saat itu dia dan Naruto masih berumur 10 tahun, lalu keduanya memilih untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Karena itu, Sasuke tahu banyak hal tentang Naruto.

Bagi Sasuke, Naruto itu cewek paling keras kepala, mulutnya tidak bisa diam, bahkan terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, Sasuke menyukainya, entah sejak kapan. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa, ia jadi tidak tenang jika ia tidak mendengar celotehan gadis itu. Dan itulah yang telah Sasuke rasakan selama 5 tahun belakangan ini.

Lagu mengalun lembut ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih. Dimana tirai-tirai putih disusun dengan indah di dinding, meja bertaplak putih dengan aksen bunga mawar, dan tak lupa di depan sana ada sepasang pengantin yang sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil berjabat tangan dengan para tamu undangan.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang dipenuhi para tamu. Apa benar Naruto di sini? Naruto itu sangat menyukai musik. Jika Naruto benar-benar datang, Sasuke yakin Naruto akan mengambil tempat dimana dia bisa mendengar alunan musik dengan jelas. Ruangan sebesar ini terlalu ramai untuk menikmati musik, satu-satunya tempat Naruto sekarang tak lain adalah tepat di dekat sang pemain musik.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju sumber musik di ruangan itu, lalu langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun merah sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang tak jauh dari panggung kecil pemusik. Tidak salah lagi. Sasuke sangat yakin bahwa orang yang duduk di sana sambil memegang segelas _wine_ adalah Naruto. Ya, itu adalah wanita yang 5 tahun lalu meninggalkannya tanpa alasan dan kabar yang jelas.

Sasuke kembali melangkah menuju meja di mana Naruto sedang meletakkan gelas _wine_. Ketika langkahnya terhenti satu meter dari Naruto, Sasuke berujar, "apa kabar, _dobe_?"

xxx

Naruto menatap gelas di tangannya yang berisi wine dengan tatapan tanpa minat. Dia datang ke sini karena butuh hiburan. Nyatanya, tak ada yang membuatnya terhibur. Orang yang mengajaknya ke sini sekarang malah asik berbincang dengan teman-teman lamanya. Oh, menyebalkan sekali! Akan sampai jam berapa ia menunggu di sini?

Iris biru Naruto melirik panggung kecil yang ada di depannya. Di atas sana masih ada beberapa orang yang melantunkan lagu dan itu cukup membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Ya, hanya sedikit.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan gelas _wine_ -nya di atas meja. "Kalau saja ada orang yang kukenal, aku tidak akan sebosan ini." Naruto mendengus sebal sambil berceloteh dalam hati.

"Apa kabar, _dobe_?"

 _Deg!_

Suara itu. Suara yang selama 5 tahun ini tidak pernah dengar kini kembali. Suara datar nan dingin yang saat ini mampu menyengat tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menegak. Ketika Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, ia hanya mampu melebarkan kedua matanya saat mendapati sosok pria tinggi dengan setelan jas hitam tengah menatap dirinya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil nama itu.

Sasuke meraih kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. "Kenapa kau terkejut?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kali ini Naruto menyipitkan mata dengan kedua alis bertaut dalam.

"Tentu saja menghadiri pesta. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Jangan main-main!" geram Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan di New York? Apa yang ingin pria itu lakukan di tempat ini? Wajah angkuh itu tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu dan itu tambah membuat Naruto kesal.

"Bukannya kau yang main-main denganku?" Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tajam, sukses membuat wanita itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Katakan sesuatu yang jelas, _teme_! Kau membuatku bingung!" Naruto berujar dengan napas tertahan, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke ikut bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Iris hitamnya menatap wajah Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya, lalu Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. "Lima tahun lalu, kau mengingkari janjimu untuk menari waltz denganku."

"Aku tidak bisa menari lagi," balas Naruto sambil mendorong pelan dada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau memaafkanku?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Ia benci jika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Maaf? Kenapa Sasuke masih meminta maaf padanya? Menyebalkan. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Aku yang membuatmu jatuh saat itu."

"Tidak! Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau itu memang kecelakaan?!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke meraih kedua bahu Naruto dan mengeratkan pegangannya. "Jika kau benci padaku, katakan sekarang juga! Jangan pergi seenaknya tanpa kabar. Kau hanya membuatku makin frustasi!" Suara Sasuke yang meninggi sukses menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekelilingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjauh darimu! Lagipula kakiku baik-baik saja! Kau tidak tahu kalau kakiku sudah sembuh?" Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke dan menepisnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, bukutikan!" Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo menari waltz sekarang juga!"

Naruto langsung menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kuat. "Aku tidak menari lagi!" seru Naruto membuat udara di sekitarnya makin memanas. Naruto melempar pandangannya ke arah lain ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bohong."

"Percaya atau tidak itu terserah padamu," balas Naruto masih tak mau menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Ia tak menyangka Naruto lebih keras kepala saat dewasa. "Naruto, kau—"

"Jangan memaksanya kalau dia bilang tidak mau!"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh sebuah suara. Naruto menoleh, saat itulah ia menghela napas lega. Lelaki jangkung berambut coklat itu datang di saat yang tepat. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada pria itu, lalu berbisik pelan, " _Thank you, Alex_."

Sasuke mendesah keras. "Tolong jangan ikut campur urusan kami."

"Pfftt... Ikut campur?" Alex berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Justru kau, jangan dekati lagi pacarku." Alex meraih lengan Naruto, menariknya, lalu melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang Naruto.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, giginya saling beradu satu sama lain. Apa telinganya tidak rusak? Apa kata pria itu tadi? Naruto pacarnya? Naruto sudah punya pacar? Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya. "Jangan menipuku, brengsek," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Alex mengangkat bahunya dan bersikap acuh-tak-acuh. "Kau boleh tanya pada Naruto kalau kau tak percaya."

Mata oniks itu beralih pada Naruto, meminta jawaban. Sasuke berharap Naruto menggeleng. Sasuke berharap Naruto berkata 'bukan'. Namun, kenyataan tidak sesuai harapannya. Dengan tatapan tak percaya Naruto mengangguk ke arahnya tanpa mau menatap wajahnya.

"Dia pacarku."

Dua kata itu seolah meruntuhkan dunia Sasuke. Pria berambut emo itu terdiam cukup lama. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Naruto!" Sasuke mendecak kesal dan melangkah pergi dari sana. "Itachi! Kita kembali ke hotel!" seru Sasuke keras hingga semua perhatian tertuju ke arahnya.

Itachi yang dari tadi hanya menonton adegan di depannya hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menepuk jidatnya. Apa yang adiknya itu lakukan? Apa adiknya ingin mencoreng nama Uchiha? _Baka-otouto, seharusnya kau bicara baik-baik pada Naru-chan._

"Hei, keriput!"

"Aku punya nama, rubah!" kali ini Itachi berseru sambil berusaha menendang kaki Kurama, sedangkan yang ingin ditendang langsung menggeser posisinya untuk menghindarinya.

"Segitu sukanya Sasuke pada adikku?" tanya Kurama masih menatap adik perempuannya yang sedang meminta maaf kepada seluruh tamu undangan dan pengantin itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu? Dia sangat bekerja keras. Saat menyelesaikan kuliahnya, bekerja, lalu meninggikan jabatannya agar bisa memimpin cabang perusahaan di New York. Meskipun yang terakhir itu belum terwujud."

Kurama menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan kerutan di kening. "Meninggikan jabatan? Kalian itu orang kaya. Aku tidak percaya kalau Sasuke tidak bisa membeli tiket untuk pergi ke New York 5 tahun lalu."

"Kau tahu? Ayah kami itu keras sekali," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum penuh arti saat mengingat sosok Ayahnya yang begitu keras dan penuh komitmen. "Ayahku menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjadi sukses dulu sebelum bertemu Naruto. Karena Ayahku yakin kalau Sasuke sudah sukses, adikmu tidak akan menolak Sasuke."

"Hah?! Kau kira Naruto itu matre?!" Kurama meraih dasi biru yang Itachi kenakan dan menatap tajam putra sulung Uchiha itu dengan tatapan mematikannya.

Itachi tergelak sesaat, ia meraih tangan Kurama yang menggenggam erat dasinya dan menurunkannya. "Tapi, sayang sekali, ternyata Naruto sudah punya pacar. Sasuke pasti merasa hancur sekarang." Itachi menghela napas. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke saat adiknya itu galau dan marah karena masalah cinta.

"Kali ini Naruto keterlaluan. Dia dan Alex tidak pernah pacaran. Alex itu teman kuliahnya dulu."

Itachi melebarkan matanya. "Naru- _chan_ kejam! Seharusnya dia tahu kalau kemarahan Sasuke akan berdampak juga padaku." Itachi nyaris menangis kalau saja ia tidak ingat harga diri Uchihanya yang tinggi. "Sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke hotel."

"Kau menginap di hotel mana?" tanya Kurama kembali sebelum Itachi pergi.

Itachi menyeringai lebar. "The Nomad Hotel."

"Dasar orang kelas atas." Kurama mendengus dan hendak menghampiri Naruto, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat mendapati Naruto sudah pergi dari sana. Kurama mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam saku dan mendapat pesan dari adiknya.

'Pulanglah duluan. Alex akan mengantarku pulang.'

xxx

"Hmm... jadi dia orang yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang waktu itu kau ceritakan?" tanya Alex pada Naruto yang duduk di seberangnya. Keduanya langsung pergi ke Hard Rock Cafe setelah meminta maaf kepada para tamu dan pengantin di sana karena telah menganggu acara itu.

Naruto meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja di depannya, lalu menopang dagunya dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, itu Sasuke. Kenapa kami malah bertemu?"

Seorang pelayan datang membawa dua pesanan _dessert_. Naruto sudah makan di acara tadi, tapi rasanya belum lengkap jika tidak makan _dessert_. _Chocolate Molten Cake_ —kue cokelat padat yang ditengahnya mengalir lava cokelat dengan _vanilla ice cream_ di atasnya— dihidangkan di depan Naruto dan nyaris membuat air liurnya menetes kalau saja ia tidak menahannya.

"Kalian dipertemukan lagi, ya? Mungkin saja kalian tidak seharusnya berpisah." Alex menyahut pertanyaan Naruto setelah ia memakan _Fresh Apple Cobbler_ pesanannya.

Seketika Naruto tersedak kuenya ketika mendengar kalimat Alex barusan. "Alex, jadi apa maksudnya itu?"

Alex mengulas senyum tipis. "Maksudnya, itu adalah takdir."

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, memikirkan perkataan Alex yang menurutnya sangat membingungkan. Takdir? Kenapa takdir diikutkan dalam masalahnya?

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak berpikir. Habiskan _dessert_ mu, lalu kuantar pulang."

Naruto kembali memotong kuenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Kenapa harus cepat pulang? Ini kan masih ramai." Naruto melihat suasana kafe yang masih terlihat ramai.

"Hei, ini Broadway. Tempat ini tidak kenal malam. Jangan pura-pura bodoh karena kau sudah di New York selama 5 tahun. Lebih baik setelah ini kau pulang dan istirahat karena besok kau harus kerja, kan?"

Naruto menyuap potongan terakhir kue cokelatnya, lalu menghela napas bosan. "Ah, aku lupa. _Nii-san_ akan menceramahiku kalau aku sampai tidur saat bekerja." Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Kalau begitu, ayo pulang."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Alex yang tiba-tiba sibuk merogoh semua saku pakaiannya untuk mencari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dan menyodorkannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengambilnya dan memerhatikan tiket itu. "Kau mau mengajakku nonton teater?"

" _Nope_. Bukan aku yang menemanimu. Ajak saja seseorang. Kebetulan aku ada pekerjaan mendadak hari itu. Jadi, kuberikan padamu daripada kubuang." Alex bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berbalik ke arah pintu keluar untuk meninggalkan kafe bernuansa musik itu.

Naruto menyusul Alex dan mensejajarkan langkahnya. "Eh, tapi _Nii-san_ pasti tidak akan mau."

"Kenapa harus kakakmu?" tanya Alex ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan mobil putih miliknya. "Kau bisa ajak orang lain. Sasuke, misalnya?" Alex menyeringai, ia membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, lalu berjalan ke sisi kemudi mobil di sebelah kiri.

"Kenapa harus Sasuke?!" Naruto bertanya ketika Alex menutup pintu mobil.

Alex menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menghela napas. "Memangnya kenapa lagi? Kau suka dia, kan? Kau meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Karena itu kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar, ia menunduk dalam, lalu menggeleng pelan. Tidak, bukan dia yang meninggalkan Sasuke. Justru Sasuke yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Mengingat hal itu membuat hatinya sakit. Kalau ia bertemu dengan dengan Sasuke lagi, kenangan itu akan kembali muncul di ingatannya. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Naruto bersuara datar dan melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Memerhatikan aktivitas malam di jalan Broadway yang tak pernah kehilangan siang meskipun jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

xxx

"Sasuke buka pintunya!" Entah sudah kesekian kalinya Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar hotel yang disewanya bersama Sasuke selama seminggu. Tapi, adiknya yang masuk ke dalam kamar lebih dulu langsung menguncinya dari dalam. "Sasuke! Buka pintunya sekarang atau aku akan mendobraknya!"

"Tuan, saya mohon jangan lakukan itu." Seorang pelayan hotel yang berdiri di samping Itachi menahan lelaki itu untuk tidak merusak properti hotel.

Pintu terbuka sedikit. Sasuke memperlihatkan bagian wajahnya dari celah pintu. "Kau sewa kamar lagi saja. Malam ini aku ingin sendiri."

Blam!

Itachi terdiam ketika Sasuke kembali menutup pintu dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Apa yang mau dilakukan adiknya itu? Bunuh diri? Itachi seketika menggeleng. Tidak. Sasuke itu jenius, dia tidak akan bunuh diri hanya karena masalah cinta. Justru adiknya itu akan mencari segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Ya, itulah Uchiha.

Tapi...

"Hei! Kau tahu kan berapa besar uang yang kukeluarkan untuk sewa satu kamar di hotel ini?! Dan kau menyuruhku untuk menyewa satu kamar lagi?! Kau lupa ya kalau ini hotel bintang lima?! Ternyata benar kau ini benar-benar asdfghjkl." Dan di kalimat terakhirnya Itachi mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya menggunakan bahasa Jepang, membuat pelayan wanita yang masih setia menunggunya bingung. "Hahhh... aku sewa satu kamar lagi." Pada akhirnya Itachi menyerah karena ia yakin Sasuke tidak akan membukakan pintu untuknya hingga pagi tiba.

Di _bathtub_ putih berukuran besar, Sasuke merendam tubuhnya dengan air hangat, sedangkan oniksnya ia alihkan ke arah jendela di sisi kanannya yang memperlihatkan jalan Broadway yang tak pernah sepi dari manusia yang berlalu lalang.

"Naruto," gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Setelah bertemu Naruto kemarin, sebuah memori lama terputar dalam mimpinya. Memori dimana dirinya yang menyebabkan Naruto mengalami cedera di kaki kanannya. Saat itu Naruto yang masih berusia 15 tahun merengek ingin waltz dengannya, sedangkan dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki mood untuk menari. Dengan segala ocehan, kekeras kepalaan dan paksaan Naruto, membuat Sasuke menyerah. Dia menuruti permintaan Naruto meskipun kesal. Saat itu Sasuke hanya ingin membalas perbuatan Naruto dengan sedikit menjahilinya dengan tidak menangkap tubuh Naruto ketika melakukan gerakan putaran, tapi Sasuke tak menyangka niat jahilnya berubah menjadi musibah. Saat Naruto berputar, justru Sasuke yang kehilangan keseimbangan ketika seorang temannya yang juga sedang berdansa tidak sengaja menubruk tubuhnya. Sasuke yang seharusnya meraih tangan Naruto, tak sengaja mendorong bahunya hingga keduanya terjatuh.

Mata Sasuke terpejam ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Ia masih ingat sekali jeritan kesakitan Naruto ketika mereka terjatuh. Memilukan. Memilukan hingga membuat hatinya sakit. Terlebih saat dia bangun dari posisi jatuh, Naruto tengah meringkuk sambil memegang lutut kanannya yang menekuk ke arah yang tak seharusnya. Sasuke juga masih ingat betapa mengerikannya posisi kaki Naruto saat itu hingga guru les menari mereka cepat-cepat memanggil ambulan.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah bangun, kan?"

Sasuke kembali membuka kelopak mata saat ketukan pintu yang disusul suara Itachi membangunkannya dari kilas balik masa lalunya. Sasuke bangkit dari _bathtub,_ meraih jubah handuk yang tergantung dan memakainya. Ia tak menjawab panggilan Itachi, ia lebih memilih mengambil bajunya dari dalam koper hitam miliknya.

"Aku menunggumu di restoran bawah. Jangan lupa jadwal rapat kita jam 11."

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di sana. Masih jam 8 pagi. Kenapa harus terburu-buru? Pikirnya. Ketika Sasuke mengambil setelan bajunya, ia menatap sebuah tas berwarna putih yang ada di dalam sana. Sasuke mengeluarkan tas itu, lalu mengganti pakaiannya.

Itachi meminum kopinya dengan nikmat. The Nomad Hotel, salah satu hotel bintang 5 di jalan Broadway ini memberikan pelayanan kelas atas. Kamar yang luas, mewah dan elegan, mencakup tempat tidur berukuran besar dan empuk, sofa, ber-AC, bahkan _bathtub_ yang bersebelahan dengan jendela, sehingga orang yang berendam itu dapat menikmati jalan Broadway di luar sana. Belum lagi fasilitas _wifi,_ restoran, bar, bahkan hotel ini menyediakan pusat kebugaran untuk para tamunya. Untuk semua itu, tak salah Itachi mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang tidak sedikit karena apa yang dibutuhkannya selama satu minggu tinggal di New York akan terpenuhi.

"Oh, Sasuke!" serunya saat melihat Sasuke sudah berpakaian rapi dengan sebuah tas putih di tangannya. "Aku sudah memesankan sarapan untukmu."

"Hn." Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi, lalu diletakkannya tas itu di sisinya.

"Untuk apa kau membawa tas? Semua yang kita butuhkan sudah ada di tasku." Itachi melirik tas itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Bukan urusanmu." Lalu Sasuke meminum teh Earl Grey-nya sebelum memakan sarapan paginya.

xxx

 _"Nii-san_... boleh aku pulang dan tidur?" Naruto merengek pada Kurama yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku masih ngantuk!"

Kurama menghela napas. "Ini sudah hampir jam 11 dan klien kita akan datang sebentar lagi. Oke?" Detik itu, pintu terbuka lebar, seorang sekertaris Kurama menginformasikan bahwa klien mereka telah datang. Kurama mengangguk. "Suruh mereka masuk."

"Ck, payah sekali! Jam segini masih mengantuk? Dasar dobe."

Naruto yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya di meja bundar seketika mengangkat kepala ketika suara yang dikenalnya masuk ke indra pendengarnya. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Ke-kenapa kau di sini?"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Bukannya kemarin kubilang kalau kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kurama. _"Nii-san_! Kenapa mereka di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja karena mereka klienku. Kita kan juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha."

"Kenapa harus perusahaan Uchiha?!" tanya Naruto lagi seakan tidak terima.

"Tentu saja karena Uchiha adalah perusahaan besar di Jepang dan sudah memiliki cabang hingga ke mancanegara. Bekerja sama dengan Uchiha juga akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak." Kurama menjelaskannya penuh dengan kesabaran kepada Naruto yang saat ini memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eng... Maaf kalau kami mengganggu, Naru- _chan_."

Kali ini Naruto menoleh ke arah Itachi, lalu melempar senyum manis. "Ah, Itachi _-nii_ sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Orang yang datang bersama Itachi- _nii_ yang sudah merusak pemandanganku!" kata Naruto semangat dengan seringaian lebar sedangkan matanya melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan-kiri. "Siapa?" tanyanya sok bodoh dengan wajah datarnya.

Kurama mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Sabar, Ku. Mereka memang sudah seperti dari dulu. "Naruto, kau boleh ke ruanganmu. Kerjakan tugasmu yang belum selesai."

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dengan semangat. "Benarkah? Aku tidak perlu ikut rapat ini?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kurama mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Kalau kau terus di sini, rapatnya tidak akan bisa dimulai sampai malam nanti."

"Ah, _Nii-san_ baik sekali!" Naruto melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kurama, lalu mengecup pipi kakak tercintanya itu. "Baiklah, aku pergi!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari riang meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Apa? Kau cemburu?" ketus Kurama saat menyadari kalau dirinya tengah ditatap dengan tatapan tajam nan mematikan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendecak sebal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang baru saja Naruto lewati. Ia tidak mau ikut rapat. Tidak seperti Itachi yang fokus bekerja, tujuan Sasuke datang ke New York bukan untuk bekerja, melainkan menemui Naruto dan meminta pertanggungjawaban atas masalah 5 tahun lalu. Ia ingin pergi dari sini. Ia ingin mengekori Naruto dan bicara empat mata bersama wanita itu.

"Kalau kau mau bicara dengannya, pergilah."

Suara Kurama membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Hn?"

"Ruangan Naruto di lantai 10. Dari lift kau belok kanan. Ruang paling ujung adalah milik Naruto." Kurama menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dari file yang dibawanya. "Di wajahmu tertulis jelas kalau kau mau mengejarnya."

"Biar aku dan Kurama yang mengurus pekerjaan ini. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Naru- _chan._ Kalau masalahmu sudah selesai, aku mau kau membayarnya dengan kerja keras."

Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tahu." Tangannya yang memegang sebuah tas putih mengerat. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ruang Naruto mengikuti instruksi Kurama. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk ke sana, dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu cokelat. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu itu keras-keras.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto bertanya dengan kesal saat melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di mulut pintu. "Dasar tidak sopan! Sebaiknya kau ketuk pintu dulu!" seru Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Sasuke tak mengindahkan kalimat Naruto, dia lebih tertarik dengan ruangan Naruto yang besar itu. Ruangan itu cukup besar untuk ditempati satu orang. Selain ada meja kerja dan sofa, di sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah piano hitam, belum lagi lantai ruangan Naruto tidak seperti ruang lainnya yang dilapisi karpet. Lantai di ruang kerja Naruto adalah lantai dansa, Sasuke tahu itu.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak?" tanya Naruto yang mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya sambil berkacang pinggang dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Ruangan kerjamu seperti ruang dansa." Sasuke berujar masih sambil memerhatikan sekelilingnya. "Kau masih menari?" tanyanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak menari lagi. ruangan ini dibuatkan Ayah khusus untukku. Karena aku suka seni. Baik tarian, lukisan, bahkan musik. Apa itu salah?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia merasa tambah kesal sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum kau menari Waltz lagi denganku. Kalau kau tidak bisa menari lagi, gerakanmu pasti kaku. Jadi, ayo buktikan."

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Apa artinya kau tidak menari lagi karena aku?"

"Tidak! Kakiku sudah sembuh sekarang." Naruto masih belum mau menatap Sasuke.

"Bohong." Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh Naruto menegang ketika ia mengucapkan satu kata itu. Sasuke tahu, Naruto sedang berbohong padanya. Ia sudah hapal kebiasaan Naruto. salah satu kebiasaan wanita itu sejak dulu adalah selalu mengalihkan mata saat berbohong. Kenapa? Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Naruto berbohong padanya.

"Aku tidak akan menari untuk membuktikannya," kata Naruto. kali ini ia berani menatap mata Sasuke. "Besok, ayo jalan-jalan seharian. Akan kubuktikan kalau kakiku mampu jalan seharian. _Deal_?" Naruto membuka laci mejanya dan memberikan selembar tiket teater kepada Sasuke.

" _Deal_!" Sasuke menerima tiket itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku.

"Kalau aku menang, tolong jangan salahkan dirimu lagi dan jangan temui aku lagi."

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau kalah?"

Naruto menunduk dalam, lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke, "kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, besok jam 10 kita bertemu di Columbus Circle," putus Sasuke. Ketika Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang membawa sebuah tas putih ke arah Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto tanpa niat untuk mengambilnya.

Sasuke meletakkan tas itu di atas meja Naruto, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum menutup pintu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di daun pintu. "Sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu 5 tahun lalu," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh dan langsung menutup pintu.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto meraih tas itu dan membuka isinya. Kedua matanya membola saat melihat isinya. Tangannya merogoh tas berukuran sedang itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ga-gaun?" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan gaun putih panjang di tangannya. Gaun itu masih lembut. Artinya, Sasuke benar-benar menjaga gaun itu sejak 5 tahun lalu. Apa saat itu Sasuke ingin memberikan gaun ini untuknya? Tidak mungkin. Naruto meremas gaun itu dan memeluknya. "Apa yang terjadi saat itu?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

xxx

Suhu kota New York menurun saat bulan Desember hampir memasuki pertengahan. Sasuke merapatkan jaket hitam tebalnya ketika angin pagi yang berembus berhasil menyentuh kulitnya. Meskipun begitu, aktivitas manusia di kota ini sama sekali tidak menurun.

"Ah, maaf! Kau sudah lama di sini?"

Suara Naruto membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia menatap penampilan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Wanita di depannya itu memakai jaket tebal berwarna karamel, sedangkan bawahannya memakai celana jeans hitam, syal berbulu putih juga melingkar di lehernya, dan kupluk berwarna abu-abu menutupi kepala dan telinganya.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka dengan penampilanku?" tanya Naruto saat merasa tak nyaman dipandang Sasuke terlalu lama.

"Hn."

Naruto mengulas senyum paksa. "Teme, kau mau membuat darahku naik, ya?"

"Teaternya mulai jam 8 malam nanti. Lalu, kita mau jalan kemana?" Sasuke melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu melirik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Columbus Circle ini cocok jadi tempat _start_ kita. Terserah kau saja. Kau mau ke Eighth Avenue, Broadway, atau Central Park?"

"Bagaimana kalau Broadway?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjejalkan kedua tangannya yang tak memakai sarung tangan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Hmm... Menurutku, Broadway lebih menarik saat malam hari."

"Kalau begitu, Central Park?"

Naruto memasang senyum lebar. "Yosh! Kita ke Central Park!"

xxx

Central Park. Taman umum yang terletak di Manhattan, New York ini tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung. Tak pernah ada orang yang bosan ke Central Park sekalipun di musim dingin seperti ini. Justru orang-orang bersemangat untuk melakukan ice skating karena arena ini hanya dibuka saat musim dingin tiba.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ice skating!" jerit Naruto gemas sambil meluncur menggunakan sepatu seluncur yang disewanya.

"Padahal umurmu sudah 22 tahun, tapi tingkahmu seperti anak kecil," cibir Sasuke saat melihat kelakuan Naruto yang meluncur kesana-kemari dengan semangat.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Arena Wollman Memorial ini hanya dibuka saat musim dingin, lho. Semua orang juga menikmatinya." Naruto berujar dengan senyuman gembiranya. Wanita itu tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam di posisinya. "Kenapa, Sasuke? Kau tidak bisa ice skating?" godanya dengan seringaian mengejek.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa yang tidak kubisa? Aku lebih hebat darimu." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dan senyuman angkuh.

"Kalau begitu, coba kejar aku!" Naruto langsung melesat cepat dengan sepatu seluncurnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak terhibur seperti ini? Sejak 5 tahun lalu di acara perpisahan itu tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Sekarang, setelah bertemu Naruto, ia bisa melihat wajah itu lagi, berbicara dengannya lagi, dan mendengar suaranya lagi cukup membuat Sasuke senang. Sasuke tak ingin hari ini berlalu cepat. Ia masih ingin bersama Naruto lebih lama lagi.

xxx

Naruto meringis saat merasakan kaki kanannya mulai pegal. Sepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat saat ice skating. Tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh tahu. Semoga kakinya tidak sakit hari ini. Ia yakin sakitnya akan hilang setelah ia beristirahat. Ya, Naruto yakin itu.

Di salah satu kursi panjang, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sana dan memijit bagian lutut dan betisnya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melakukan aktivitas sesemangat itu. Biasanya ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan kerjanya. Duduk manis dengan pekerjaan menumpuk atau bermain piano. Menari? Tentu saja dia masih melakukannya. Tapi, tak pernah lebih dari 5 menit.

"Ada apa? Apa kakimu sakit?"

Naruto berjengit kaget ketika suara Sasuke masuk ke dalam indra pendengarnya. Naruto cepat-cepat memasang senyum lebar dan menggeleng ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja membelikan 2 gelas kopi hangat. "Aku terlalu semangat tadi."

Sasuke manatap Naruto tajam dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lihat saja. Kalau Naruto langsung melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, berarti dia berbohong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan menyerahkan segelas minuman hangat milik Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping wanita itu. "Salahmu sendiri karena bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Sasuke membuka kopinya dan meminum isinya.

"Lagian kita juga sudah berjalan cukup lama di Central Park yang luasnya minta ampun ini. Aku juga salah memakai sepatu. Seharusnya aku pakai sepatu boot tanpa heels." Naruto menghela napas sambil menatap sepatu boot cokelatnya yang memiliki heels setinggi 5 cm.

"Kuharap kau tidak bohong," gumam Sasuke pelan sebelum kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat telinganya menangkap gumaman tak jelas dari pria itu.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. "Selanjutnya kita kemana?"

Naruto mengangkat lengan kirinya dan melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Jam 4 sore. Sepertinya ia dan Sasuke cukup lama bermain ice skating. "Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan ke Times Square? Jadi, nanti tidak terlalu jauh ke Broadway Theater."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab, _"up to you_."

"Baiklah! Ayo pergi!" Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Rasa pegal disertai sedikit nyeri masih belum pergi dari kaki kanannya. Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan. Kakinya Cuma pegal biasa. Semua orang pasti pegal setelah berjalan-jalan di arena Central Park yang luas ini. Naruto harus yakin kalau kaki kanannya hanya pegal, bukan karena masalah ligamennya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di sepanjang jalan Central Park. Pohon-pohon tanpa daun yang berbaris di sepanjang jalan menjadi saksi bisu atas kebisuan di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Salah satu di antara mereka tak ada yang memiliki niat untuk membuka topik dan itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Kalau aku kalah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sesaat. "Aku ingin menari waltz denganmu."

"Keras kepala." Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Bagaimana kalau aku sudah lupa berbagai gerak tari waltz yang pernah kupelajari?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu lagi," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto dengan suara rendah.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan Alex? Dia akan menghajarmu. Kau tahu? Aku ini pac—"

"Kau bukan pacarnya!" sela Sasuke cepat dan menekankan kata bukan. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto di sampingnya. "Aku tahu itu!" tegasnya sekali lagi.

Naruto menunduk dan tersenyum tipis. Sasuke memang orang yang paling tahu tentangnya. Kalau saja 5 tahun lalu Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya, mungkin hubungannya dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Rasanya menyakitkan setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Sampai 5 tahun ini, Naruto masih tak menyangka kalau Sasuke mengingkari janjinya.

xxx

The Crossroads of The World. Tak salah jika Times Square menyandang julukan itu karena terkenalnya pejalan kaki yang super sibuk berlalu-lalang di persimpangan itu. Terlebih kemeriahan papan reklame dan papan iklan warna-warni membuat pemandangan makin meriah di kota New York. Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari taxi berwarna kuning ketika mereka sampai di persimpangan Times Square.

"Seperti biasa, keramaian dan kemeriahan Times Square selalu 'wah'. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto di tengah keramaian.

"Aku ingin melihat museum lilin Madame Tussauds." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto merengut, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jalan-jalan bersama orang jenius itu membosankan. Kenapa tujuannya harus museum?" Pada akhirnya Naruto mulai melangkah menuju ke tempat yang Sasuke inginkan.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Dan Naruto baru sadar kalau museum lilin ini menarik perhatiannya. Ada banyak sekali patung tokoh pahlawan, ilmuan, olahragawan, hingga artis yang terbuat dari lilin dan dipajang hingga benar-benar mirip dan menyerupai orang aslinya.

"Wah, ada Harry Potter! Sasuke, ambil fotoku!"

"Ah, ada ratu Elizabeth II. Sasuke, ambil gambarku!"

Sasuke menghela napas. Pada akhirnya Narutolah yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bersenang-senang di museum ini. Padahal tadi Naruto bersungut dan mengatainya 'si jenius yang membosankan'.

Setelah berkeliling dan mengambil banyak gambar, Sasuke dan Naruto pergi dari museum itu. Suhu udara kali ini jauh lebih dingin daripada siang tadi. Ketika Sasuke melihat jamnya, jarum jam juga sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 7 malam.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto memegang perutnya yang sudah berbunyi keras. "Kau benar! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Ayo makan!"

Sasuke tidak begitu mengenal tempat-tempat yang bagus di New York. Jadi, dia serahkan semuanya ke Naruto. Termasuk makan malamnya, kali ini ia biarkan Naruto yang memilih restoran untuk makan. Terserah apa saja yang penting dia dan Naruto harus makan malam dulu.

"Kau suka _seafood,_ kan?" tanya Naruto ketika dia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah restoran dengan papan nama Bubba Gump Shrimp Co.

"Tentu saja."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan langsung masuk ke dalam restoran yang menyediakan berbagai macam menu makanan laut. "Baiklah kita makan di—akh!" Langkah Naruto seketika terhenti ketika rasa nyeri menjalar di kaki kanannya. Tidak. Tidak. Kumohon jangan di sini, jerit Naruto dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening melihat Naruto terdiam tanpa melakukan pergerakkan. "Hei, Naru—"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pesan makanan saja dulu. Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Naruto mengulas senyum paksa ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi.

xxx

Aneh. Sasuke sudah tahu Naruto mulai bersikap aneh sejak mereka di Central Park saat selesai main ice skating. Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Naruto, Sasuke menatap Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Wanita di sampingnya itu jadi lebih banyak diam sejak mereka makan di Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. Naruto tak banyak bicara. Bahkan saat menonton Wicked di Broadway Theater, dia tampak tegang meskipun teater yang mereka saksikan adalah drama komedi, wajahnya gelisah dan berkeringat dingin meskipun di dalam ruangan itu sudah dipasang Air conditioner. Beberapa kali Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat seperti... menahan sakit.

"Naruto, kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" sela Naruto saat Sasuke bersuara.

Sasuke merasa hatinya teremas ketika melihat wajah kesakitan wanita di sampingnya. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto ingin dia melupakan kejadian itu? Kenapa Naruto tidak ingin bertemu dengan dirinya lagi? Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu? Kapan aku pernah menyakitimu? Tanya Sasuke tak paham sambil menatap tangan Naruto yang meremas lutut kanannya sendiri.

"Kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja!" seru Sasuke keras. "Kaki kananmu sakit, kan?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke ketika pria itu ingin menyentuhnya.

"Maaf, kita sudah sampai."

Suara supir taksi membuat Naruto bergegas membuka pintu taksi dan pergi dari sana, sedangkan Sasuke cepat-cepat menyusul Naruto setelah membayar sejumlah uang ke supir taksi. Sasuke merasa hatinya kembali sakit saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Ah, sial!" lirih Naruto. Rasa nyeri tak tertahankan membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu!" Sasuke meraih lengan Naruto dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mengingkari janjinya!" Naruto berujar dengan suara tertahan. "Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah saat itu. Aku menunggumu hingga malam, dan ketika aku pergi ke sekolah, yang kudapatkan kau sedang menari waltz bersama Haruno-san. Padahal kau sudah janji ingin menari denganku!" Air mata Naruto seketika mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu bersamanya? Ah, aku benci sekali padamu, Sasuke. Jangan temui aku lagi!" jerit Naruto masih dengan air matanya.

"Ada apa ini?!" Kurama yang baru saja membuka pintu karena mendengar keributan mendadak melebarkan matanya saat melihat adiknya menangis. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Kurama cepat-cepat menghampiri Naruto dan memeriksa keadaannya. "Ah, kakimu sakit lagi? Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan seharian ini?" Kurama langsung mengangkat Naruto dan menggendongnya.

"Naruto saat itu kau salah—"

"Pergi, Sasuke! Jangan temui aku lagi!"

Kurama menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar. "Sasuke, kali ini saja, aku minta kau pergi. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti." Kurama membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di luar sana dengan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Minato dan Kushina panik ketika melihat puterinya menangis digendongan Kurama. Kurama meminta Kushina mengambil es batu dan kain, sedangkan ia membawa Naruto ke kamar adiknya itu.

Kurama meringis melihat kaki kanan Naruto yang tampak biru dan agak bengkak ketika adiknya selesai mengganti celana jeans. Seharusnya Naruto tidak menggunakan sepatu tinggi. Apalagi dia berjalan-jalan tanpa henti seharian. Kurama meletakkan beberapa potong es batu ke dalam kain dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Kompres kakimu."

Naruto mengambil kain yang sudah diisi es batu dari tangan Kurama. Ia mengompres lututnya yang terasa nyeri. Naruto menghela napas saat rasa dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Sebaiknya besok kau di rumah saja, Naruto." Minato yang melihat keadaan Naruto hanya bisa meminta puterinya untuk tidak bekerja lebih dulu, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ayah, Ibu, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan Naruto." kurama menatap Minato dan Kushina bergantian. Orangtuanya hanya saling pandang saat itu hingga keduanya mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, apa masalahmu dengan Sasuke? Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah, kan?" Kurama bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada halus.

"Dia pernah mengingkari janjinya." Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Kurama.

"Benarkah? Kapan?" kali ini Kurama mengerutkan dahinya.

"Saat kita ingin pindah ke New York, aku meminta kalian memundurkan jadwal kepergian kita yang harusnya pagi ke jam malam, kan?" Kurama mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Naruto. Lalu, Naruto menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari ia menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung menjemputnya, sampai akhirnya ia harus pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Namun, apa yang didapatnya saat itu membuatnya menangis. Sasuke yang telah berjanji akan menari waltz bersamanya, kala itu menari bersama Sakura Haruno.

"Ah, ternyata begitu! Aku paham sekarang!" Kurama tersenyum setelah mendengar cerita Naruto.

Melihat Kurama yang mengulas senyum, sukses membuat Naruto bingung. Kenapa juga kakaknya malah tersenyum? Dia pikir Kurama akan marah pada Sasuke. "Apa ada yang lucu dari ceritaku?" tanya Naruto.

Kurama menepuk kepala adiknya. "Itu cerita yang kudengar darimu. Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke menari dengan si Haruno itu? Apa kau tahu cerita dari sisi yang lain?"

Kerutan di dahi Naruto bertambah ketika dia berpikir. Dia masih belum paham dengan kata-kata yang dimaksud Kurama. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau masih menyimpan kontak salah satu teman baikmu di SMA?" tanya Kurama.

Naruto tampak berpikir, lalu mengangguk cepat. "Kalau tidak salah aku masih menyimpan nomor Gaara." Naruto mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas dan membuka daftar nomor telepon yang tersimpan di ponselnya. "Lalu?"

"Kalau kau mau tahu kebenarannya, hubungi dia sekarang, lalu tanyalah 'kenapa saat itu Sasuke menari waltz bersama Sakura Haruno?'"

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya dengan ragu. Apa maksud dari semua ini? merasa penasaran, Naruto melakukan apa yang Kurama suruh. Naruto meletakkan ponselnya di telinga dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih mengompres lututnya yang masih berdenyut nyeri.

 _"Moshi-moshi."_

"Maaf mengganggumu, Gaara." Naruto mulai berbicara bahasa Jepang.

 _"Oh, Naruto? Lama sekali tidak mengobrol. Ada apa?"_

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu meneguk ludahnya sebelum berbicara, "Aku ingin tanya. Kenapa saat acara perpisahan 5 tahun lalu Sasuke berdansa dengan Haruno- _san_?"

 _"Tentu saja karena saat acara itu kau harus pindah ke New York, kan? Setelah mendapat panggilan dari guru tentang kepindahanmu, Sasuke berusaha datang menjemputmu lebih awal. Tapi, rumahmu sudah kosong. dia bahkan pergi ke bandara untuk mencarimu karena Sasuke hanya mau berdansa denganmu hari itu. Sayangnya dia tidak dapat menemukanmu karena Sasuke bilang kalau pesawatmu sudah terbang."_

"Lalu?"

 _"Kami terpaksa menyuruh Haruno-san berdansa dengan Sasuke karena hanya dia yang bisa waltz. Awalnya Sasuke menolak keras, tapi karena tiap kelas harus menampilkan sesuatu, dia terpaksa melakukannya. Maaf membuatmu tersinggung. Tapi, kau tahu? Waktu itu Sasuke merasa kecewa karena kau pergi begitu saja."_

Naruto memijit keningnya. "Kalian tidak tahu kalau aku sebenarnya menunda penerbanganku?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

 _"Jadi, saat itu kau belum berangkat?"_

"Justru aku langsung kembali ke rumah jam 6 sore karena kupikir Sasuke menjemputku."

 _"Tapi Sasuke menjemputmu kurang dari jam 6."_

Naruto menghela napas. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Ia masih tak percaya. Jadi, hubungannya rusak karena salahnya? Ah, bodoh sekali.

 _"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ah, maaf Gaara. Terima kasih. Lain kali aku akan menelponmu." Naruto menutup ponselnya dan kembali meletakkannya di atas nakas.

"Konyol sekali! Sebaiknya kau berbaikan dengan Sasuke." Kurama mengacak puncak kepala Naruto dan terkekeh pelan. "Kompres kakimu sampai rasa nyerinya hilang. Jangan memaksakan diri kalau sakit saat berjalan." Kurama berbalik pergi hendak meninggalkan kamar Naruto, sebelum Kurama menutup pintu, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto lewat bahunya. "Janji kalian untuk berdansa bersama 5 tahun lalu belum terlaksana, kan? Jadi, saat kakimu sudah membaik, kenapa kalian tidak melakukannya sekarang?" Setelah mengatakannya, Kurama menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

xxx

 **4 Days Later**

Ini hari terakhirnya di New York. Sasuke duduk di bangku yang menghadap kaca jendela. Hari terakhirnya di kota ini, ia ingin berlama-lama menatap jalanan di bawah sana. Meskipun di bawah sana orang-orang tengah bersenang-senang, bahkan kelap-kelip lampu yang berpendar di jalan Broadway masih tak membuatnya terhibur. Apa ia tidak bisa bertemu Naruto lagi? Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak bisa kembali lagi?

 _"Jangan temui aku lagi!"_

Mengingat jeritan Naruto saat itu sukses membuat hatinya sakit. Mungkinkah ini takdirnya? Saat Sasuke berpikir hal itu, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan nomor asing. Tak berminat untuk menjawabnya, Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan itu hingga nada dering ponselnya mati. Tak sampai satu menit, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat saja, _otouto_?" tanya Itachi yang sedang membaca file-file di sofa.

Sasuke mendesah keras. Ia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

 _"Sasuke."_

Suara itu membuat Sasuke refleks bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Naruto?"

 _"Datanglah ke Columbus Circle. Kita bertemu di sana."_

Sebelum membalas ucapan wanita itu, panggilannya itu terputus. Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke langsung mengambil jaket hitamnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar hotelnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?! Ramalan cuaca bilang, malam ini akan turun salju!" Itachi menghela napas melihat pintu yang baru saja Sasuke tutup.

xxx

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah seluruh menjuru Columbus Circle ketika ia sampai di sana. Dimana Naruto? Yang menghubunginya tadi Naruto, kan? Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Sasuke!"

Suara itu membuat Sasuke berbalik. Ketika ia berbalik, kedua oniksnya melebar melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang diberikannya tempo hari. Sasuke hanya bisa terpana. Rambut panjang Naruto disanggul dan hanya menyisihkan sebagian rambut di sekitar telinganya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto. " _Baka_! Ini musim dingin! Kenapa kau pakai gaun?!" Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan hendak memakaikannya ke tubuh Naruto. namun, Naruto menepis jaket itu dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang berbalut kemeja putih.

"Kita pernah berjanji untuk berdansa waltz saat acara perpisahan SMA. Karena kesalahanku dan juga kesalahanmu, janji itu teringkar. Maaf, kukira kau melanggar janjimu dan seenaknya berdansa bersama Haruno- _san_."

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke ikut melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Naruto, mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu penuh dengan kerinduan. "Maaf. Seharusnya aku menunggu di depan rumahmu sampai kau datang."

"Karena janji itu belum terlaksana," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sasuke dengan senyuman.

Sasuke ikut melepaskan dekapannya, lalu tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang punggung Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan ia meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu Sasuke. "Kita bisa melaksanakannya sekarang," tambah Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kaki kanan, sedangkan Naruto menggerakkan kaki kiri. Gerakan dasar tercipta, dengan tempo yang agak cepat, Sasuke mulai melepaskan tangan kanannya, Naruto bergerak menjauh, lalu kembali mendekat ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Keduanya saling berhadapan, melakukan gerakan putaran, dan tanpa sadar keduanya menari mengelilingi patung yang berdiri di tengah-tengah Columbus Circle.

Para pejalan kaki yang sedang berada di sana tercengang melihat tarian waltz yang tampak lentur itu, sebagian dari mereka menghentikan perjalanan mereka untuk melihatnya. Bahkan beberapa pemusik jalan yang membawa biola mendekati mereka, lalu memainkan nada yang lembut untuk mengiringi Sasuke dan Naruto berdansa.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum saat wajah mereka amat sangat berdekatan. Keduanya bisa saling merasakan embusan napas masing-masing. Dan tak lama setelah itu, butiran kecil dari langit berjatuhan, namun keduanya masih melanjutkan dansanya.

Di balut pakaian putih, dengan hati yang bersih, di bawah sinar lampu yang benderang, dan di bawah butiran hujan salju, keduanya melaksanakan janji mereka yang belum terlaksana 5 tahun lalu. Keduanya menikmati waltz. Dan ketika Sasuke dan Naruto menyudahi tariannya, Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dan perlahan melekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis itu.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, lalu menariknya perlahan dan memperdalam ciuman itu.

 **THE END**

 **A/n :** #Nangis Akhirnya fic untuk event Edupad ini selesai dan menjadi fic OS terpanjang yg pernah Yuki buat. Tanggal 12 kemarin saya setor fic ini mepet waktu! Dan karena waktu itu udah kemaleman plus Yuki juga sibuk di duta, jadi baru sempet publish di FFN sekarang.

Ini juga fanfic SasuFemNaru kedua Yuki. :"D Maaf kalo aneh. Yuki masih baru sih nulis pairing SFN. Semoga teman-teman menyukainya. Maaf banget kalo di dalamnya masih banyak kekurangan. Segala kesan, pesan, kritikan, dan sanggahan yang membangun Yuki harapkan dari teman-teman sekalian.

Nggak lupa juga, Happy Birthday, Naruto. Meskipun gak tepat waktu sih XD

Dan terima kasih juga untuk tim penyelenggara event ini. Entah kenapa, Yuki suka banget sama event yang super menantang ini. Pokoknya eventnya keren deh! :3

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
